1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method, thereof. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of pixels, each of which has a driving circuit and an organic light emitting element. The driving circuit includes at least two thin film transistors. The driving circuit includes a switching thin film transistor, a driving thin film transistor, and at least one capacitor. The organic light emitting element includes a pixel electrode, an organic emission layer, and a common electrode. One of a pixel electrode and a common electrode is a hole injection electrode and the other is an electron injection electrode.
The capacitor includes a first storage plate and a second storage plate with a gate insulating layer therebetween. The first storage plate is made of polysilicon.
The above disclosed information in the Background section is only for understanding the background of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.